Software developers write software programs using one or more software development programs. Once one or more portions of a given software program is finished, its functionality is tested. Testing enables the developer and/or test team to test different scenarios to ensure that the software program performs as desired. One area of software testing is to run applications on all supported platforms and system locales. This is traditionally a manual process that is achieved by planning a schedule of targeted platforms for a product, and then keeping track of which platforms were tested to ensure comprehensive coverage of all desired platforms. This manual process can be particularly complex for enterprise software that runs across multiple tiers or computers. One reason for the complexity is because multi-tier software can have a matrix of test combinations that is too large to test comprehensively on every iteration in a manual fashion. In addition, the manual process of determining the platforms to test can not only be complex, but can also be error prone which could result in gaps in platform coverage.